


IHS Fundraiser

by bethcarielle



Category: Highlander: The Series, Longmire (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethcarielle/pseuds/bethcarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Tell me about a story I haven't written, and I will (attempt to) give you (only) 5 sentences from or about it.</em>
</p><p>I don't suppose that Cory Raines ever wandered through Absaroka County, WY? - <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi">Rhi</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	IHS Fundraiser

Oh, he did. And not that long ago. Just after Nighthorse completed his casino, and Walt helped clean up the loan sharking, someone knocked off the counting room. Walt wasn’t too heartsick over the theft, or the sudden renovations taking place at Four Arrows to replace the carpet and paint over the blood stains, but he was rather concerned about the robber’s body missing from the morgue. That coupled with Henry’s report of a pretty, lithe brunette charming the entirety of The Red Pony the other night had him thinking as he waited for his contact at NCIC to call back on one Amanda Stormare.

“Longmire.”

Walt looked up as Mathias invited himself into his Walt's office.

“Know anything about this?” Mathias asked as he tossed a heavy envelop onto the desk.

Walt sighed and picked it up, glancing at the neatly wrapped bundles of one hundred dollar bills inside. He looked up at Mathias expectantly.

“Dillon over at the clinic said he found it shoved in the mailbox this morning. Don’t suppose it has anything to do with Nighthorse?”

Walt’s eyebrows rose in a nonplussed huh and waited.

“Are you going to say anything?”

Walt considered, looked at the cash again, and handed the envelop back to Mathias as he stood up and moved towards the door. “Didn’t I see donation jars to buy the clinic some new equipment?”


End file.
